Who are you calling a genie - alternative episode
by strawberriesapples
Summary: What if Jeannie had acted a little different when she lost her memory?
1. Chapter 1

Major Nelson was in trouble. Jeannie had knocked her head, lost consciousness and her memory. Dr Bellows took her to the base hospital and was taking care of her. If he examined her further, he would find that she wasn't an ordinary woman at all...

He had to get her out of there!

- Come on! Let's get home, fast!

- Home? I live with you?

- Well, of course you do!

- Oh, I am so happy! Oh, I had no idea! Well, I mean, I never thought that I was... how long have we been married?

- Married? Who said anything about being married?

- We are not married and I live with you?

- What is the matter with that?

- What is the matter with that? What kind of a girl do you think I am?

She was really lost. She wanted to know how she behaved, since she didn't remember anything.

- Come on, Jeannie! We know what kind of a girl you are, now, stop fooling around!

- Fooling around? You know what I am like? What kind of relationship do we have?

- Huh? Oh, uh... it's kinda hard to explain...

- I am not shy, you can tell me!

- Well, you're my ge...

He started to tell her everything but the door opened and Dr Bellows walked in.

- Major Nelson! Major Healey! What are you doing here?

- Uh, doctor, you see...

- And what are you wearing?

- These are...

- Major Healey, what happened to your hair?

- I've always wanted to see how I looked as a red-head.

- Roger! – Major Nelson censored his friend.

- A bucket of red paint fell on my head, sir.

- Heavens! Are you all right?

- Yes, sir, I am.

- Then what are you two doing, disturbing this poor girl?

- Doctor!

- Yes, miss?

- My name is Jeannie! – She sat on the bed.

- Oh, you're starting to remember things!

- And he – she pointed to Major Nelson – said that I live with...

- NO! – he got alarmed.

- Major Nelson! Let her talk!

- Sure, sir...

- You were saying, miss?

- He said that I live with... Ow...

- Jeannie? What's the matter?

- Miss?

- I do not feel so good... I am feeling dizzy...

- You got up too quickly. Oh, I'll be right back.

Dr Bellows left the room and Jeannie lied back on the bed.

- Phew!

- That was close!

- Close? To what?

- Jeannie... you are a genie. My genie. I found you in a bottle on an island.

- B-Bottle?

What? A genie? She began to find it all very amusing.

- Yes!

- G-Genie?

- Yes, you are a genie!

- Hahahahahahahahahaha!

- What are you laughing at?

- It's true!

- You are very powerful!

- Ha... powerful? – Powerful? Now, this was interesting.

- Yes, all you have to do is blink!

- Yeah, concentrate and blink!

- Concentrate?

- Yeah, concentrate on something you'd like to see and blink!

- On something I would like to see...

_To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

She thought for a bit, then blinked. The man whom she apparently lived with was very handsome and nicely built. Ok, that was a very nice sight! Major Nelson was suddenly wearing a pair of striped underwear and nothing else! He took a look at himself.

- Jeannie!

- Heeheehee! – she couldn't help but giggle.

- Hahahaha, you look ridiculous, Tony!

- What am I doing in underwear, Jeannie?

- You told me to concentrate on something I would like to see!

Major Healey found it hilarious and Major Nelson himself had an amused look on his face. Jeannie managed to be even sassier without her memory...

- Can you tell me something?

- Sure, Jeannie.

- How did I do that?

- I told you, you're a genie! Now, can I have my clothes back?

- All right. – she blinked and he was suddenly wearing jeans, a T-shirt and a pair of sneakers. He looked very nice... – There!

- Jeannie, I don't usually wear this.

- But you look so nice...

- You sure are an intriguing amnesiac!

- Amnesiac?

- Yes, Jeannie. It's hard enough explaining things to you when you have your memory, let alone when you don't!

- How long before her memory comes back?

- I have no idea, Roger. It could take hours. Days!

- Years!

Major Nelson looked at his friend disapprovingly. Leave it to Roger to say something like that!

- What? Do you have any idea of how a genie's mind works?

- We definitely have to get her out of here. Dr Bellows will see nothing but smoke if he tries to x-ray her head again!

- Smoke?

- Yeah, Jeannie. You can turn yourself into smoke to get into your bottle.

- This is the craziest thing I have ever heard! You may be a very handsome man, but I do not think you have it all together...

- Look, if you come with us, I can show it to you.

- I do not know...

- We are here to save you! We're your friends!

- The doctor who saw you knows who we are and trusts us! Isn't that enough? – Major Healey tried to assure her that they were to be trusted.

- Yeah!

- All right...

- Let's go.

They were going to the door when Major Healey had an idea.

- Tony, there is a faster way.

- What? Oh, yes, of course. Jeannie, I am going to concentrate on something and you blink. Ok?

- Can I do that?

- Yes!

- Wow. I AM powerful!

- Yes, you are! You're the most powerful woman I have ever seen. – he said, looking deep into her eyes; he had an odd surge of confidence.

- Ohhh! – she melted.

- Now, stand up. Are you feeling better? Can you stand up?

- I think so! – she stood up.

- Good, now concentrate!

- Okay!

- Now!

- Now?

- Now.

She blinked and they saw themselves in Major Nelson's house.

_To be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

- Where are we?

- We're home, Jeannie.

- Home? Is this where we live?

- Yes.

- Oh, it is nice! – she looked around.

- Yes, it does look nice. Thanks to you.

- Ohh. – she smiled.

- Well, I've had enough adventures for one day and this paint smell is giving me a headache. Jeannie, can you blink me home? – Major Healey was tired and he felt he had to leave his friends alone.

- Roger!

- What?

- I thought you were going to help me!

- Sorry, buddy, no can do. Besides, you're already home. I was going to help you get Jeannie out of the hospital, remember?

- But... her a-and her memory...

- I'm sure you'll do fine on your own. And you're already home, maybe she'll slowly start remembering things now.

- Yeah, I guess you're right...

- Jeannie!

- Yes?

- Can you help me then?

- Absolutely!

He stared at her for a few seconds and she stared back. She was so lost.

- Well?

- Well?

- Can you blink me home?

- I do not know where you live!

- I am thinking about my apartment. You just blink and I'll be there!

- Oh! All right!

- Thanks. I hope your memory comes back soon! – It was sort of funny seeing Jeannie so lost.

- Thank you.

- See ya, Tony!

- Bye, Roge!

She blinked and Major Healey was gone. She got startled.

- Where is he?!

- You just blinked him home!

- Ohhh... I do not think I will ever get used to this!

- Yes, you will. Now that you're home, your memory will return! You'll see!

- I hope so. What is that?

She took a look at the desk in the living room and saw her bottle. It looked fascinating.

- That... – he took it in his hand – is your bottle.

- Oh, my. I really AM a genie!

- I told you.

- And this is my bottle! – she took it from him and studied it.

- Yes! It's quite extraordinary...

- It's beautiful!

- You get in there whenever you're mad at me. – he said, with a smile in his voice.

- Like... going home to mother? – she chuckled.

- Yeah... she doesn't like me very much.

- Who? My mother?

- Yes.

- Oh. Ohh...

She started feeling dizzy again and almost fell on the floor. Being an amnesiac was annoying!

- Heyyy...

He grabbed her by the waist and they locked eyes. She was getting lost in those deep green pools; he was getting high in her feline blues.

_To be continued_


	4. Chapter 4

- Thanks...

- Jeannie... you... look so different...

- Do I?...

- Yes... I don't know what it is, but...

- What?

He kissed her deeply but broke the kiss, suddenly realizing what he'd done and letting go of her.

- Oh! I'm sorry! I'm very sorry! – he said, running his hand through his hair.

- Uh... – she was a little lost from the kiss; it was great!

- I shouldn't have done that!

- That was good!

- What?

She put her bottle back where it was and looked at him.

- It was really good!

- I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that, Jeannie, you have amnesia, for Heaven's sake!

- But... I liked it!

- Oh! Well, thank you, but still!

- Can we do it one more time?

- What?!

Huh? She wanted to kiss him again?

- Can we?

- Uh...

She didn't wait for his answer and kissed him this time. He wouldn't dare backing off...

- Oh! You are a great kisser... Master.

She said that in a somewhat seductive tone; he suddenly found the fact that he was her Master very appealing. He stared at her eyes and lips, dying to kiss her again...

- Jeannie... I cannot take advantage of you like that... you don't have your memory... you don't remember who you are... you didn't forget how to kiss... you...

He was looking deep into her eyes; she was wonderful and he couldn't waste time anymore...

- "I" what... Master?

- You... are... incredible...

- Oh!...

- I love you, Jeannie.

- Ohh!

That was it. He said it. He didn't care what happened to him now, all he wanted was to be with the woman in his arms forever...

They kissed again, more hungrily; she put her hands on his back, scratching it softly, while he had his on her waist.

- Jeannie... – he interrupted the kiss to talk to her, kissing her neck.

- Yesss? – she moaned.

- I ... want...

He lifted her off the ground and carried her to his room, still kissing her neck. It was now or never.

- Me... too!...

He was at his bedroom door, almost in when she suddenly hit her head on the doorway, fainting.

- Oh... Jeannie?

- ...

- Jeannie? Oh, no. – he walked into his room and put her on his bed – Jeannie, wake up.

- Oh... – she started to stir.

- Jeannie?

- Master?

- Yes! Are you ok?

- What are we doing here? I was at NASA showing you some statues!

- Huh?!

- What happened?

She had no recollection of what happened to her while she had amnesia... Clearly. He didn't know how he felt.

- Dr Bellows knocked you out when he opened a door and you had... amnesia.

- Oh! Really?

- Yes... – frustration. That's what he felt.

- Oh! It is funny, I do not remember anything.

- You don't? Are you sure?

- Yes, Master.

- Good...

Maybe it was for the best. After all, there had been an important part of Jeannie missing...

- I am sorry if I caused you any trouble, Master.

- That's all right. You didn't, Jeannie. – he smiled at her.

- Thank you for taking care of me.

- No problem. – he smiled more.

- Master?

- Yes?

She had a mischievous expression in her face. She was definitely back. His frustration began to be replaced by sheer happiness.

- You look very handsome in jeans.

_The end_


End file.
